


The Apocalypse is here

by Eisenfaust97



Category: Doom (Video Games), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Hellsing
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Comedy, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisenfaust97/pseuds/Eisenfaust97
Summary: Every single citizen in Hell knows about the 'Extermination Day'. A day at the end of the year wich God's Extermination Angels will take care of the whole 'Overpopulation in Hell' problem.But what if the Extermination Day will suddenly last not just for a day?What if will last for a week? A month? A year?What if it never ends?What if God decided to take care of this problem permanently?This is a Alternate Universe where Hell's future lays not just in the clawed hands of Luficer, but also in the hands of his most trusted Overlord.Now everyone wants a piece of that Deer.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Loona (Helluva Boss), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Other(s), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Alastor/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this just for fun. Pls don't hate me for this

CHAPTER 1: ARRIVAL

He follows the being infront of him. Funny, he always thought that Demons would look like monsters and not like human beings. Well... most of them atleast.   
But how does Alastor know that he is in Hell?

Well... where else should his soul land, after everything he has done? All that killing. All that bloodshet. He forgot how many he had killed in his former life, wich ended propably just an hour ago. But the people he killed were not innocent. Not one of them. They were monsters. All of them. They deserved what happened to them.

Every. Single. Last. One. Of them.

He would do it again if he had the chance.

A sudden, violent shake of the entire building their were currently in snapped him out of his thoughts.  
What is going on? Is there a Battle? Is Hell under attack?

He still follows the white wearing, blonde haired being.  
Alastor should being honored. He should being honored to be greeted in his first day in Hell... by Lucifer himself.

Alastor woke up a few minutes earlier. The Dark Lord has awaited him. It's almost like Lucifer waited for the very last piece of a puzzle. For a very important thing. Some would say... a weapon even.  
The sound of battle becomes more and more violent. But Lucifer knew that this means that the Extermination Day reaches it's end. Slowly but surely.  
But he also knew that one day everything escalates. That one day the Angels will kill everything in sight. Even him.  
He also knew that some of his Overlords will switch sides and betray him if the day comes.

He looks back at the young lad who has a smile, and a very uneasy look in his eyes. He speaks up,

"We must move. Quickly. There are those who will seek to stop this.

They enter a large chamber. A gigantic futuristic but also ancient looking machinery was in the middle of the room. The bottom part of it opend up. It was a platform, big enough for Alastor. Lucifer continous,

"I offer you a gift. Take it. It will give you strengh... help you on your journey."

Alastor was not sure if he want to recieve this "gift". But also... he was in no position to say no. The Satan... Lucifer himself... wanted to give him a gift. Propably something wich will help him in the long run.

And so, he lays down on the table. The upper part of this ancient divinity machine started to lower itself. Trying to connect itself with the lower part. 

Alastor has still an uneasy look on his face. His breathing became faster. He looked to his right, only to see Lucifer smiling down at him. A dark chuckle came from Lucifer, who placed his hands on a console,

"(Chuckle) And now they will fear you."

After those words... Alastor was blinded by the light and his body became nearly numb from the pain. 

His eyes... his smile... even the colour of his hair, clothes and forearms changed.

On this day, the human known as Alastor was gone.  
Replaced by a being of Chaos. Replaced by Lucifer's secret weapon against Heaven.

Hell's newest Overlord, Alastor the Radio Demon.


	2. Chapter 2: A unusual morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer called Alastor over to the Magne Mansion, he said he wanted to see him in person. Wich is really unusual actually. Why does he want to see Alastor in person? Did something happen? Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good.
> 
> A storm is coming...

He humms a lovely song while he walks down the main street of Pentagram City. What a lovely day for a walk in Hell. The streets were nearly empty as he casually walks towards the Magne Mansion at the other side of the town, wich is located on top of a hill. He has no idea why Lucifer called him. Propably a Overlord-wannabe tried to fuck with him and in response Lucifer called Alastor to take care of that situation.

No.

No, that would not made any sense. Alastor killed dozens of other Overlords in his past, and Lucifer contacted him always per Hellphone.

No, something else must have happened. But what? Well, that's the question.

Alastor made his way towards the Magne Mansion, only a few more minutes til he reaches the main gate.

He remembers how his day started, and how... unusual... it was so far:

\----------------‐--------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor woke up in his Hotel room like any other day. Nothing unusual happens as he walked towards the Hotel kitchen after he dressed himself. He made some coffee for himself and the others, he always drinks his coffee black. After that, he made breakfast. Nothing special just some bacon with eggs. No one of his friends would admit it, but Alastor is a killer chef. It doesn't matter what he makes, it would always taste like a piece of heaven. None of his comrades is awake right now, he knew this. He is always the first one who's up in the morning. Or atleast, he thought so. A sound takes his attention towards the entrance of the kitchen. Walking towards the big kitchen table were none other than Charlie and Vaggie in all of their sleepy glory. 

In other words, their were still in their pyjamas and their hair looked like a mess.

Alastor smileds at the two and greeted them with his cheery voice,

**AL:** Ah, good morning you two.

They answered him with their sleepy voices,

**C:** *Yawn* Morning, Al.

**V:** Hi, Al.

Alastor grabed two plates with some bacon 'n eggs and placed them on the table. Charlie smiled at him,

**C:** Thanks, Al.

**V:** You made already breakfast for us?

**AL:** Of course, so you don't have to. Call me old fashioned but what can i say? I just work like that.

Then the perhaps first unusual thing happened. Vaggie thanked and smiled at him. It wasn't a sarcastic tone in her voice or a false smile on her face. It was honest. Well, perhaps she's just happy that she didn't need to make breakfast for herself and Charlie. So he just shrugged it of. They still had some time for themself so they ate their breakfast and started to talk. Again, nothing special here. That was until they asked him if he used a secret recipe or something whenever he made something to eat. Alastor of course explained that he used one or two secret incridients to spice things up, and Alastor found the second uncommen behavior for today. Charlie rests her head on her right hand, her elbow on the table. She looked at the Demonic Radio Host with a dreamy look in her eyes and a lovely light smile on her face. 

Truth is, Alastor is not dense. But again, he just shrugged it off. He explains himself that they are still not fully awake. Vaggie soon joins Charlie's example after she finished her breakfast, looking at him as he was the most interesting thing in the Hotel,

After maybe 15 minutes, Alastors Hellphone started to vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and answered the call,

**AL:** Yellow?...Ah, Lucifer!

Charlie and Vaggie perked up, curious why the King of Hell called the Wendigo Demon Overlord,

**AL:** How are you on this fine morning?... We need to talk? When?... No, no it's okay i can come right away. Is everything in order?... I see... Yes, yes i'm on my way... Goodbye.

He put his phone in his pocket again. He wasn't prepared to hear him on this morning. Lucifer sounded worried. He is normally never worried, why should he? He is in charge in this realm, the most powerful being of all. Alastor didn't liked the sound of his voice on the phone, something is not in order. 

He stood up and put his coat on. Charlie and Vaggie looked at him with concern,

**C:** Al, is everything okay? What does Dad want?

Alastor looked at them, the last thing they need is to worry so shortly befor the Extermination Day begins. He trys to reasure them,

**AL:** I'm not sure my dear. Propably just another Overlord who thinks that screwing with Roality would be fun.

**V:** I don't know. It sounded rather urgent.

Alastor turns around to face them, his smile still present on his face,

**AL:** My dears. I will explain everything after the meeting has concluded. I will be back in no time. See you later, my dears.

Alastor closes the Hotel door behind him and made his way towards the Magne Mansion on the other side of the City.

\-----------‐‐--------‐---------------------------------‐---------------‐-------------

Alastor reaches the front gate of the Mansion. Behind it, a giant front garden. Lilith truly knows how to take care of a garden. Roses and other flower types in nearly all colours are blooming from the front gate til the Mansion building. 

Alastor looks at the beautiful flowers as he waited for the guards to open the gate.

Then his eyes landed on a Rose... a Red-Blackish Rose who is surrounded by other Flowers with other colourschemes. There are no other Roses with those colours, propably one of a kind.

He looks up again. A single gate guard with a billboard in his hands made hus way towards the front gate, not looking up. 

The guard started to speak with a tired, annoyed voice,

**Guard:** *Sigh* Can i help you?

**AL:** Yes. I have a appointment with Lucifer Magne.

**Guard:** La-dee-da. Full name?

**AL:** Alastor 'Edward' Bosco, the Radio Demon.

The guard raises an eyebrow, that name sounds familiar,

**Guard:** Rank? Hitman, Pimp or...

**AL:** Overlord.

The guard raises again an eyebrow, he looks up... and he lost all colour on his face,

**Guard:** M-Mister Alastor. I-I'm sorry if i-

Alastor interrupts him,

**AL:** Just open the gate, will ya?

The guard nods and quickly opens the gate. Alastor walks past the guard with his arms behind his back. Now walking towards the front door of the mansion. The guard quickly pulls his radio out and warns his colleagues on all frequencies,

**Guard:** Attention! The Radio Demon has entered the Facility! I repeat! The Radio Demon has entered the Facility!!


End file.
